


His Hands

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Magic, Masturbation, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F!Hawke is turned on by Anders hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT:  
> New anon here! And this one as an interesting turn on for seeing skilled hands at work. Can't help but to get really mesmerised by watching a skilled artist draw or write, specially write. The precise and harsh movements of a slender but firm hand at work, perfect strokes and the intensity.
> 
> This anon would love to see F!Hawke (doesn't matter what class) watching romanced Anders writing passionately on his manifesto and get turned on my his incredible precise stroking of his quill and his eagerness in getting word after word done. F!Hawke having other thoughts on what those hands can be used for.
> 
> Bonus points:  
> \- If Hawke begins to touch herself while watching Anders write and he doesn't notice her outright.  
> \- If it ends in sexy hand smut including sparklefingers.
> 
> M!Hawke is okay too, but this anon prefers F!Hawke.

There was something about his hands that turned her on. Anders had the most amazing hands. They were just the right size to cover her more slender ones. His fingers were strong but nimble. His palms were always warm and inviting, never cold or clammy. When he touched her it was always with the perfect amount of pressure. The kind of touch that could make her come undone.

Hawke had never told Anders about her attraction to his hands. It seemed like a silly thing to her, but the way he used them to heal people was a wonder to witness. He had so much power at his fingertips and he knew exactly how to wield it. When they had first gotten together Hawke would sneak into Anders' clinic without him knowing just to watch him work. She would blend in amongst the large crowds waiting to be examined, peeking over people's shoulders just to get a glimpse of the healing magic flowing from his fingers in a soft blue glow. It made her feel giddy.

These days when Anders wasn't out with her or seeing patients he was hunched over his desk writing his manifesto. Hawke had spent the past few days out of Kirkwall helping Merrill speak to her Keeper about how to fix her mirror without the Arulin'Holm. She had opted to leave Anders at home considering his obvious dislike of the Elven blood mage.

As Hawke pushed open the door to the clinic Anders didn't look up from his desk. She suspected that he hadn't moved since she left and he was so ingrained in his writing that he had no idea what was going on around him. She studied him closely. His brow was furrowed and his hair mussed. His lips moving slightly as he wrote mouthing the words as he put them to paper. The quill in his hand was moving in clean, concise strokes that were accompanied by the soft scratching sound she could hear even in the distance in the silence of the empty clinic.

Her gaze moved to his hand. The way his fingers gripped the quill firmly, the way his hand moved with such grace and the intense gaze that held the passion Hawke had yearned for for years. She felt a small burst of heat deep inside her and realised she had lowered her hand down between her legs. She hated to interrupt him so she inched herself onto one of the empty beds and leaned back.

Hawke began working on the buckles of her trousers. She slipped her hand inside her smalls and found her point of pleasure rubbing gently at it. She moaned out loud at the touch and chanced a look at Anders to see him still scratching at the paper fervently. Hawke watched him write as her fingers worked inside her clothes. Remembering the last time they were together she tried to mimic the feel of his touch against her, imagining his fingers stroking her instead of her own. It was a poor substitute for the real thing but she continued to slide her fingers against herself, her groans growing louder until she couldn't contain it anymore and came with a shuddering cry. Her legs were like jelly when she laid back on the cot trying to regain her senses as the room came back into focus.

The room was silent, she realised, except for the sound of her heavy, panting breaths. Hawke leaned up on her elbows and glanced in Anders' direction. He was staring at her hungrily, quill still in hand and mouth hanging slightly open.

"How long ago did you notice me?" She smirked at him sliding off the table and approaching him.

"Unfortunately you were very quiet so I didn't notice until you were nearly done. You know you could have just said 'hello' like a normal person," He said smiling at her as she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

"And what fun would that have been?" She replied. Anders pulled her down into his lap and placed a soft kiss against her lips. She kissed him back passionately, devouring as much of him as she could until they both couldn't breathe and she was forced to pull back. Hawke took his hand in her's kissing along the knuckles one by one then turning it to press a lingering kiss against the palm.

"Beautiful," she murmured.

"What?" Anders replied as though he hadn't heard her.

"Your hands. They are beautiful." She stated simply still gazing at them as he flexed his fingers.

"My hands? What's special about them? They're just hands." He was now staring at his hands with a confused look on his face. Hawke placed the palm of her smaller hand flat against his. He curled the top of his fingers over her's.

"See? Perfect." She smiled turning her gaze from their joined hands to look into his eyes.

Anders stood suddenly and gently placed Hawke on his desk shoving the papers, quills, and ink aside. "You are a wonder, do you know that?" He said as he leaned over her, his larger body covering her's before kissing her hard on the mouth. She spread her legs allowing him to get closer to her. He scooted her forward to the edge of the desk so that they were right up against each other. Hawke could feel his hard length pressing against her through his robes and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You couldn't really expect me to watch that little show and not be _interested_." He smirked at her. Hawke brought her hand down between them and stroked him a few times through the cloth. The smirk was lost as he moaned against her cheek.

Anders unfastened the ties on Hawke's tunic removing it to expose the creamy skin of her décolletage. She shivered as the cool air hit her skin. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her neck and one on her right collar bone.

Anders moved his hand to lightly trace small circles around Hawke's bared nipples, the tips of his fingers creating only the ghost of a touch. She sighed under him and her eyes closed until she felt something else...something that made her tingle all over, a trickle of energy sending tiny vibrations through her whole body. Hawke moaned as she opened her eyes to see the little strands of electricity flowing from Anders' fingertips into her skin.

"Do you like that?" He asked continuing his ministrations.

"I..." Hawk struggled to speak. "I think...I am the luckiest girl in Kirkwall."

Then the rest of her clothes had joined her tunic on the floor. Anders' hand hovered over her nethers. "Tell me if it gets to be too much okay?" He flexed his fingers calling the magic forward to them. He traced a line up her inner thigh first without the electricity then with. She shivered against him in anticipation as he neared her center. Then he did the same with her folds, tracing his fingers along them without magic then with. The energy seeped into Hawke - it felt so good. She groaned loudly. Anders took one finger and starting at her navel drew it downward sending tiny vibrations through her belly until he reached her pearl. He drew back slightly and flicked a stronger current over her pearl causing her to buck into his hand crying out as she came again suddenly. The energy seemed to burst through her and even her toes tingled.

"Oh, Maker." She gasped collapsing forward into his chest. Hawke took a moment to catch her breath before she spoke again. "Now I know I'm the luckiest girl in Kirkwall." Anders chuckled as she hopped down and pushed him so that his back was to the desk. Taking the cue he inched himself back onto the desk so that he was sitting where she had been seconds before though his feet still touched the ground. Hawke reached forward to remove his hard length from his clothing squeezing and stroking him a few times, eliciting a gasp. She climbed up onto the desk, her thighs spread on the outside of Anders' as she straddled his lap. Hawke guided him into her without hesitation and he groaned as she thrust downward taking him all the way into her in one stroke.

They moved together seamlessly, Anders lifting his hips to meet her as she slammed down on him in a hurried pace. It didn't take long for Anders' climax to build as he looked into Hawke's eyes and kissed her harshly. And when she brought his hand to her mouth, sucking and licking at his fingers greedily he lost control. Anders cried out loudly as he exploded deep inside her, his body doubling over in exhaustion. She rocked against him a few more time until he was spent.

Anders cradled Hawke against him, still connected to her, and pressed a soft kiss against her temple. He pulled back to look at her when he spoke, "I love you."

"And I love you..." She smiled at him. Taking his hand again she kissed the pads of his fingers, looking him in the eyes as she did before she added, "Beautiful."


End file.
